


이게 네 작전이라면 (아주 제대로 먹혔어)

by lilcrabcrab



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, No Angst, Short One Shot, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcrabcrab/pseuds/lilcrabcrab
Summary: Mark just wants attention from his boyfriend, Donghyuck.But he's Mark Lee. Mark Lee, who doesn't know how to deal with feelings properly at all....And that's where Dong Sicheng comes in.





	이게 네 작전이라면 (아주 제대로 먹혔어)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry about the korean title this is in English xD The title is a from the song 'Jealousy' by Monsta X, and it means "If This Is Your Plan (It Worked Well)"
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this! Please leave comments and kudos I love reading comments :')

Mark Lee is bad at feelings, and he knows it. When he first developed a crush on Donghyuck, he had ignored it and pretended that it didn’t exist. He only managed to do something about it when Donghyuck had finally asked him why he was acting all weird. He had blurted out “I like you please don’t hate me I’m so sor-” and Donghyuck had kissed him to shut him up.

They’re dating now. Mark loves him, and he’s happy, and everything worked out perfectly.

Except for one little thing.

Mark doesn’t show it (he doesn’t show anything much) but a little part of him just really wants Donghyuck to give him attention - and a lot of it.

The average observer wouldn’t take Mark for the sort of guy that would want his boyfriend to be touching him and talking to him and straight up adoring him all the time, but secretly, that’s exactly what he wants. It’s a bit embarrassing to admit, but Mark gets progressively more uncontent with every moment Donghyuck spends not giving him attention, and lately, he’s found himself craving it even more than usual.

So yea. That’s how he feels. The tiny logical voice in his head tells him that he could just tell Donghyuck this, and he would probably be more than happy to oblige, but Mark Lee is bad at feelings and he knows it.

Instead, he goes to Sicheng - the other ironically emotionally constipated member. 

“Sicheng hyung!” Mark says, suddenly approaching him in his room and ruffling his hair. “Can we talk? I need help.”

Sicheng looks at him, considering, then nods, turning around and gesturing for him to sit on his bed. “What?”

“I uh… you know how I’m dating Donghyuck?”

“Yea, we all know, he can’t even stop cuddling you on camera.”

Mark blushes. “Yea but that’s the thing… sometimes he DOES stop for a few hours and I kind of… don’t want him to.”

For a while, Sicheng is silent, thinking about what Mark had told him. After a few seconds of disbelieving speculation, he starts laughing. “You mean you want Donghyuck to give you even MORE attention than he already does? You act like you hate it, oh my god, Mark!”

Mark is blushing furiously, by now. He nods, laughing awkwardly in embarrassment. “Yea, and… I don’t know, can you help?”

Sicheng giggles a bit more, then calms down and looks at Mark semi-seriously, pursing his lips in thought. “I’m not very good at dealing with things like this either, you know,” he says. He pauses, thinking, and then bounces up in his seat excitedly. “Actually, I’ve got an idea.”

“What?”

“When I want something from Yuta I usually just hang out with Taeil or someone for ages to like, make him jealous, you know?” Sicheng smiles a little to himself. “It usually works… if he gets jealous he won’t leave me alone at all for days.”

“And.. you’re saying I should do the same with Donghyuck?”

“Yep! And not only that, but how about the two of us do a lot of skinship, so both Yuta and Donghyuck get jealous?” Sicheng giggles gleefully, and Mark is starting to see how much Sicheng likes playing around like this. “What do you think?”

Some part of Mark recognises that it’s not the most sensible idea, but it sounds fun to him too.

“Sure, I’m in,” he says.

\---

It’s easier than Mark expects. He isn’t usually comfortable with skinship with anyone other than Donghyuck, but Sicheng doesn’t force anything. Mark starts with squeezing Sicheng’s cheeks and ears occasionally, all the while checking for Donghyuck’s reaction, but then he gains confidence and it becomes almost common for him to be clinging onto Sicheng, arms wrapped around his waist or head resting on his shoulder.

Yuta notices it - of course he does. No one in the world has as strong possessive power as Yuta. When he asks them about it, they explain what they’re trying to do, and he lets it happen. 

Donghyuck takes a little longer. For a long time, Mark doesn’t think it’s working: Donghyuck acts the same as always. As he remains unresponsive, Mark gets bolder.

One day, Mark is sitting in Sicheng’s lap, blatantly in view of literally everyone. They pretend that it’s all normal, but Mark sneaks glances at Donghyuck every few minutes, looking for a reaction.

There is nothing. Donghyuck stares at his phone, completely ignoring the sight in front of him.

Mark decides to step it up a notch.

“Sichengie hyung~” he says, projecting his voice the way he’s learnt how to in all his years of idol training.

Sicheng struggles to hide his giggles, but plays along well. “Yea?”

“Gimme a kith.”

“Mark, are you sure?” he says, softly, and when Mark shakes his head slightly to indicate the bluff, Sicheng raises his voice a little to say, “maybe not here in front of your boyfriend.”

Mark practically HEARS Donghyuck’s head snap up. He can feel his boyfriend’s gaze burning into his back, but he doesn’t turn around to make eye contact. 

“Donghyuck’s looking at us now, right?” Mark asks Sicheng, leaning in to whisper it in his ear.

Sicheng nods.

A smug smile creeps onto his Mark’s face. “So it is working,” he says.

\---

After that, it doesn’t take long. A few days later, Mark is absent-mindedly twisting his fingers through Sicheng’s hair when Donghyuck comes up to him, a pout on his lips.

“Mark hyung,” he whines. “Come with me.”

Mark gets up and follows him into Donghyuck’s room, hiding a smile. When they get there, he stands there silently, waiting for Donghyuck to do something.

“Babe,” Donghyuck says, “I’m not… why are you being like this?”

“Like what?” Mark asks cheekily, acting innocent.

Donghyuck sighs. “You know what it is… I don’t get why you’re doing this.”

Mark cocks his head in mock confusion. He doesn’t say anything - he wants the satisfaction of Donghyuck actually saying it first.

“What’s up with you and Sicheng?” Donghyuck finally says. “You guys seem to be so close now… Mark hyung, you’re mine, aren’t you? Only mine.” His voice takes a harder, more possessive tone when he says the last words.

Mark can’t help but break out into a teasing grin. “What, are you jealous?”

“No, I’m not jealous,” Donghyuck says hastily, before admitting, “well, maybe a little.” He looks down, and pouts so cutely that Mark can’t help but go closer and hug him, lifting his chin up to peck him lightly on his lips. “Why though? Why are you doing this?”

Mark hugs him tighter, refusing to let go. “To be honest, I was actually trying to make you jealous.”

“Why would you do that?” Donghyuck pulls back a little and jokingly hits his arm, his voice whiny.

“I just wanted you to pay more attention to me,” Mark admits. Donghyuck gasps in mock offense, hitting him again. He falls into Mark’s embrace, burying his face into his chest. Mark hears him mumble something into him, but he can’t hear what he says.

“What, babe?”

Donghyuck blushes. “You idiot, you know I always do.”


End file.
